After Shaman Fight
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Anna ingin menjadi istri  seorang Shaman King. Tapi gimana ya kalau Yoh kalah di Shaman Fight?


Title : After Shaman Fight

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : Shaman King

Characters : Yoh, Anna, Hao

Disclaimer : yang jelas, Shaman King bukan punya saya..hehe..

Genre : Romance

Summary : Anna ingin menjadi istri Shaman King. Tapi gimana ya kalau Yoh kalah di Shaman Fight?

**After Shaman Fight**

Aku kalah dari Hao - kakak kembarku- di Shaman Fight. Kini gelar Shaman King telah menjadi miliknya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Anna…

*FLASHBACK

"Yoh, aku ingin menjadi istri seorang Shaman King! Karena itu kau harus memenangkan Shaman Fight!" kata Anna tegas.

"Tapi Anna…Kedengarannya sulit kalau harus mengalahkan shaman dari seluruh dunia," kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mata Anna menyipit lalu menatapku sinis. Kalau sudah begini aku tidak berani membantahnya lagi. Aku tidak mau cari masalah dengannya. Saat itu aku pun mulai bertekad untuk menjadi Shaman King.

*END FLASHBACK

Sudah 2 hari ini Anna tidak bicara apapun padaku. Aku tahu dia sanagt kecewa karena aku gagal menjadi Shaman King. Berkali-kali aku meminta maaf padanya, tapi dia tidak menanggapi permintaan maafku.

Pagi ini kami berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Hao muncul di hadapan kami.

"Ohayou, Anna-chan! Apa kau masih ingin menjadi istri Shaman King?" kata Hao sambil tersenyum.

Anna menoleh ke arahku, lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku, Yoh." Ia pun mulai melangkah ke arah Hao. Aku sangat shock sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini sudah berakhir… Sebentar lagi Anna pasti akan memutuskan ikatan pertunangnnya denganku dan berpaling pada Hao, sang Shaman King.

Begitu Anna sampai di hadapannya, Hao berkata padaku dengan nada sombong, "Yoh, bukan hanya gelar Shaman King, kini tunanganmu pun akan jadi milikku! Hahaha…"

PLAAKKKK…..! Tiba-tiba Anna menampar pipi Hao.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara ya. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi milikmu!" kata Anna sembari melangkah meninggalkan Hao. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud tindakan Anna tadi…

"Yoh, sedang apa diam di situ? Kal;au tidak cepat-cepat kita akan terlambat!" kata Anna yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan.

"I,iya." Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Hao yang tampaknya masih shock.

Jam istirahat, aku menghampiri Anna di mejanya.

"Emm…Anna…Sebenarnya apa maksud tindakanmu tadi? Kau minta maaf padaku, tapi kau lalu menampar benar-benar tidak mengerti…" tanyaku penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku cuma ingin minta maaf padamu sebelum aku menampar saudara kembarmu yang menyebalkan itu," jawab Anna tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi,kau sudah tidak ingin menjadi istri Shaman King?"

"Apa maksudmu! Mau Shaman King atau bukan, yang jelas suatu hari nanti aku aku akan menjadi istri dari Asakura Yoh!"

Perkataannya kali ini benar-benar membuat mukaku memerah. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas banyak yang mendengarnya. Tapi,hal ini membuatku merasa lega. Meski sebenarnya aku masih sedikit penasaran kenapa dia tidak mau bicara padaku beberapa hari lalu.

Pulang sekolayh aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Anna,beberapa waktu lalu kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau bicara denganku? Apa kau masih marah karena aku kalah dari Hao?"

" kesal karena kau kalah dari orang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya, waktu itu ada hal yang sedang kupikirkan juga sih…"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Kau mau tau?" Anna lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku. Kata-kata yang ia bisikkan membuat jantungku berdegub kencang.

Hei,kalau kalian pikir itu hal yang membahagiakan, kalian SALAH BESAR! Mulai besok Anna sudah menyiapkan 'Special Menu' untukku. Itu artinya, menu latihan shaman super keras ala Anna harus kujalani setiap hari sebagai hukuman karena aku gagal mendapatkan gelar Shaman King. :'(

Tapi, meski gelar Shaman King gagal kudapatkan, aku senang karena Anna tetap ada di sampingku. -^^-

NOTE : Aku sebenarnya lebih terbiasa menggambar doujin daripada menulis fanfic. Tapi karena genre romance semacam ini kalau digambar bakal panjang, akhirnya kubuat jadi .. ^^

Jadi, harap maklum kalau pilihan katanya nggak bagus…

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
